pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan Fiction Equipment
Fan Fiction Equipment This page lists all the fan fiction equipment of fan fiction Uberheroes. Flags Common *Flag: A sturdy flag that has stood down through generations. Doesn't support your allies much. *Wooden Flag:'' A flag with the designs of wood. Oddly, the pole is made of wood.'' *Iron Flag: Quite sturdy flag. Why? Cause it's like iron. Unique *Golden Flag: This flag was made by a rich craftsman ordered by a rich king. Super Unique *Jeweled Flag: This flag has the intricate and beautiful designs of jewels. People who hold this feel bliss. *Great Deity's Flag: The flag of the great deity of flags. Her power is transferred to this flag. Ultimate Equipment *Almighty's Flag: The ultimate flag of the Mighty Patapon. In legend, it was said that the wielder is forever guided by the Mighty Patapon himself. '' Flag.PNG|Flag Wood Flag.PNG|Wooden Flag Iron Flag.PNG|Iron Flag Golden Flag.PNG|Golden Flag Swag Flag.PNG|Jeweled Flag Great Deity Flag.PNG|Great Deity's Flag Almighty Flag.PNG|Almighty Flag|link=Almighty's Flag '' Orbs Common *Orb:'' An orb used to train mages. Does decent damage.'' *Burning Orb: An orb with the fires of flame burn deep within it. Blazes foes. *Ice Orb: Orb designed to cool off anything that gets near its essence. Even used to clear off hotheads. Unique *Orb of Mages: The orb which was used only by the most powerful mages of the world. Inflicts serious damage. *Rayst's Chill: The orb used by Rayst, the great magician. It freezes foes to absolute zero. *Burning Hatred:'' The once owner of this orb harbored a burning hatred to everything, and put his flaming soul into this orb.'' Super Unique *Supernova: An orb wielding the essence of a bursting star. Anyone who touches this gets toast. *Spacerift:'' The great orb which protects time and space. Teleports enemies to a better place.'' Ultimate Equipment *World Orb:'' The orb which was once stored within the World Egg. In legend, it says that this orb was the one who created the world.'' Boomerangs Common *Boomerang: A normal boomerang. Needs repairing and aim. *Repel Boomerang:'' A boomerang covered in spikes to to knock back foes. '' *Ice Boomerang: A boomerang coated in snow. It chills foes down. Unique *Boomer:'' An odd boomerang that explodes on contact. Somehow, it reappears in the thrower's hand.'' *Windrunner:'' A boomerang that can stay forever aerial. It has its own mind.'' Super Unique *Rapid Spin: This boomerang, when thrown, spins at mach speeds. It'll reflect projectiles and anyone in the way. Ultimate Equipment *Tornado Boomerang:'' A boomerang with the essence of a tornado. In legend, this was used to create storms.'' '' Normal Boomerang.PNG|Boomerang Repel Boomerang.PNG|Repel Boomerang Ice Boomerang.PNG|Ice Boomerang Boomer.PNG|Boomer Rapid Spin.PNG|Rapid Spin Tornado Boomerang.PNG|Tornado Boomerang '' Greathelms Common *Greathelm: A large helm. Definitely heavy, but sturdy. *Lightning Greathelm: A greathelm imbued with the speed of lightning that renders it a little bit light. *Ice Greathelm: An ice helm that is large and sturdy. Freezing chills make the wearer resist fire attacks. *Flame Greathelm: A greathelm made in the mouth of a volcano. Helps the wearer ignite foes and resist ice. Unique *Forshira's Greathelm: The helm worn by the great swordsman Forshira. Gives the wearer the aim for an enemy's weak spot. *Dark Crown:'' A crown worn by dark lords that makes the wearer inflict poison and sleep, but leaves the wearer unimmune to ice.'' *Shiva Greathelm:'' A permafrosted greathelm, giving the wearer immunity to ice,but will be weak against fire.'' Super Unique *Crown of Kings:'' The crown worn by the lord of kings. Gives great fortune to the wearer.'' *Electric Brain: A greathelm that electrifies the wearer. It makes the wearer fast, but leaves him open to poison. Ultimate Equipment *Nightmare Ultimate Greathelm: The greathelm that haunts people with nightmares. In legend, this was used to create darkness. Javelins Common *Javelin: An old, but still usable javelin, but only in training. *Repel Javelin: A javelin designed to push foes, whether away, or to the ground. *Flame Javelin: A magical javelin that was enveloped by a century-old lava. Sets fires. Unique *Sharp Speavelin: A sharp spear and javelin - two in one. Deals good critical damage. *Dragonus's Javelin: The infamous dragon hunter Dragonus was once the owner of this javelin. Pierces dragons straight to the heart. Super Unique *Dark Destroyer: A javelin essenced with darkness. Causes great poison and sleep effects. *Glowlight: A javelin said to glow forever. Causes fire and freeze with the mightiest force. Ultimate Equipment *Adreus Ultimate Javelin: A javelin that can pierce and shatter anything. In legend, this was used to create the tectonic plates. Birds Common *Bird:'' A bird designed for newly born bird warriors. Gives decent defense.'' *Flame Bird: An odd bird that was cooked and supposed to be eaten, but instead turned to flame. *Ice Bird: A bird living in very cold mountains. Helps the rider freeze foes to the limit. '' '''Unique' *Winding Wings: A bird that was cursed to stay in the sky forever. Can knockback and stagger foes. *Doomflake:'' A bird living in a snow field that was possessed by an evil spirit. Has high chance of freezing and poisoning foes of the rider.'' Super Unique *Phoenix: This magical bird can die, but is born again. It is said that it's tears can cure any disease. Greatly burns foes. *Bird of the Heavens: The bird ridden by ancient deities of the heavens. Helps the wearer inflict great damage, especially those who do not follow the light. Ultimate Equipment *Spacesea Ultimate Bird: The bird of the most powerful mage. It is said that it has flown through space many times. Longswords Common *Longsword - A light, sturdy longsword. Its great length lets knock foes out. *Critical Longsword - A sharp longsword that could slice anything in a flash. *Poison Longsword - A longsword that could lethally poison the foe. Its blades are made of the scythe of Death. *Lightning Longsword - This feather-light longsword could stab an opponent in a split-second. Some says it could be tossed hundreds of meters. Unique *Elemental Naturesword - This sword, blacksmithed in the Land of Nature, is said to have all elements on its blade. *Neiri Longsword - A sword of sleep. It could bring dreamland to the battlefield. Super Unique *Yaminoken - This sword came from one of Gheek Dongora's blades. It has elemental powers like poison, fire, and sleep. Ultimate Equipment *Drakathra Ultimate Longsword - A longsword crafted by the God of Smithery. Legend says it's length can reach Earthend. Hand Busters Common *Hand Buster: A hand buster poorly crafted. Can deal good damage though. *Flame Buster: A hand buster with flaming projectiles that burns enemies inside out. *Lightning Buster:'' A fast buster which zaps foes quickly with the power of lightning.'' Unique *Speed Buster: A fast buster created by a brilliant mathematician. Combines good attack power with rapid fire. *The Armadar: A slow, but powerful buster created by people from the kingdom of Ardos. Can quickly kill foes with proper aim. Super Unique *Accursed Soul: A hand buster which is possessed by an accursed soul. Deals great poison and sleep damage to foes. Ultimate Equipment *Machine Gunbuster: The very fastest and quickest buster ever made.The high attack power of this hand buster can surely shred foes to pieces. Shurikens Common *Shuriken: A shuriken commonly wielded by ninjas. Has good critical hits but has low damage and defense. *Lightning Shuriken: A shuriken said to dwell in lightning. Staggers and ignites foes. *Poison Shuriken: The short spikes of this shuriken has a deadly poison in it. A lethal hit of this shuriken can be deadly. Unique *Spikeburst: A spiky shuriken made by a stylish assassin. The critical hits of this weapon spells doom for enemies. Super Unique *Desolous Shuriken: Ninjas of the Shadowevil Clan use this corrupted shuriken to inflict critical poison damage upon foes. *Doomdark Shuriken: This void shuriken wields every fatal element on it, at the cost of life and aim. *Shadow Wind Shuriken:'' This shuriken was made from dark shadows. Be careful! One hit from one of'' a thousand of throws of this could be critically fatal. Ultimate Equipment *Natusha: A very intricate plant shuriken made by the deity of plants. In legend, this is used to shape everything on this world. Arcs (Composed of 3 parts) Gun Barrels Common *Assault Gun: A basic gun, can shoot bullets and sometimes it causes a disaster. *Repel Gun: Can knock enemies back, but cannot pierce the body. *Flame Gun: The friction of the bullet inside the gun is so intense that it can light up enemies. Unique *Drifter: A gun that is used inside bunkers, can fire bullets at a high rate without overheating. *Napalm Beat: Any bullet fired from this gun can surely ignite foes, don't use through the forest though. Super Unique *Raging Gore:'' This gun, modified by a master gunslinger, deals high damage and critical, also pierces through the heart.'' *Cloudy Blow: Thieves use this gun to cover their actions and to knock their enemies unconcious. Do not inhale the fumes of this gun. Ultimate Equipment *Lyze of Kiel:'' A very powerful gun despite its old model. It is said that this gun's bullets can pierce through 1,000 Manboths and through 100,000 demons at once.'' Sword Blades Common *Assault Blade'': A basic sword, can only slice tomatoes.'' *Fiery Blade'': Magma is used on the edge of this blade, can ignite enemies.'' *Ice Blade'': A really cold blade, misplaced in the refrigerator for generations.'' Unique *Ogre Tail: A demon's face is scratched in this blade. Deals horrible damage to any enemy except demons. *Sharpsting Blade: This sharp blade is known to poison and critical hit foes greatly, but the damage is tolerable. Super Unique *Speedy Blade: A sneaky assassin once used this sword blade to inflict a thousand critical hits to his target. Ultimate Equipment *Blade of Divination: A blade bestowed by the gods themselves. In legend, the light was helped made through the use of this blade. Tridents Common *Trident: Fairly good trident. Anyone can use it. *Steel Trident: A trident made of nice steel. *Fire Trident: A trident with the power of a bonfire. *Ice Trident: A trident with the power of a snowstorm. *Lightning Trident: A trident with the power of a thundercloud. *Sleep Trident: A trident with power of a nice cozy bed. Unique *Giant Trident Possidone: A great trident. Legend says that it was once used by Poseidon. *Heaven Trident: A trident carried from the heavens. It is said to have the secret ability to bring down a rainstorm. Super Unique *Divine Trident Kami: A trident made in honour of the great kami. *Magic Trident Neptune: A trident worthy of demons! Has an even amount of all staus affects. Nets Common *String Net:'' 'An average fishing net, easy to nibble your way out of. *Rope Net ''A thick net, capeable of holding enemys down.'' *Wire Net: A net capable of great damage. *Fire Net: A net that is on fire but never burns. *Ice Net: A net which is very stiff and frozen, making it hard to get out of. *Lightning Net: A net with the power of lightning. *Sleep Net:'' A net that makes you sleep like a babypon.'' '''Unique *Giga-Net: A powerful and gigantic net. *Ancient Net: A net used by ancient fisherpons of old times. *Heaven Net: A net that fell from a rainbow to catch evil people. Super Unique *The Whale Prison:'' A net that has trapped many a sea creature, and strangly, never seen again.'' *Divine Net Kami: A net used to trap the Almighty's greatest enemies. *Magic Net Quaur:'' A net with the power of demons.'' Fanon Equipment This section is for fanon pieces of equipment that are canon types of equipment. Scythes Common *Knockback Scythe: A scythe which can swipe foes off the battlefield. *Critical Scythe: A s''cythe that could damage the enemies' soul.'' Unique *Scythe of Quakes: A scythe that can cause earthquakes, shaking the very foundations of the earth. Super Unique *Great God Scythe:'' A scythe that is used by the Dark Hero of Greed, Ravenous.'' Ultimate Equipment *Double Scythe of Doom: A scythe believed to have been crafted and is used by Death himself. Hero Masks Poison Rate God: Posakyaza Mask Names: *Poisak - +10% *Poskazy - +25% *Poizzakaz - +50% *Possakyz - +75% *Posakyaza - +100% Poison Resist God: Nopisiriso Mask Names: *Osiri - +10% *Nosizo - +25% *Nopisir - +50% *Soponosi - +75% *Nopisiriso - +100% Post yours! Post your Uberhero's custom equipment here, create custom weapons for it (Common, Unique, Super Unique, Ultimate Equipment). Equipment yet to be thinken of: *Boomboxes *Gauntlets *Energy Bolts *Throwing Axes *Catapults *Tanks *Grandcannons *Rays *Katanas *Sheaths *Bombs *Glaives Category:Patapon Fanon Items